


Kuni No Alice Music Challenge

by Pantsless_Ghost



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Onesided Relationships - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantsless_Ghost/pseuds/Pantsless_Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots inspired by and written in the course of a song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuni No Alice Music Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Withing Temptation - Memories  
> Summary: Because even if she forgets, he'll always remember.

_'What are you doing! You have to chase me!'_

  
She promised never to forget him, he promised to return, to take her with him the next time he came. Yet he knew she would never remember, that she would forget him and everything they had had together.

  
_'Please remember. I am your treasure'_   


  
It was the rules, she had to forget so the game could be played, but he thought, maybe if he wanted it enough, if he wanted it more than anything she could remember.

  
_'Alice... I love you.'_   


  
But she forgot him and it broke his clockwork heart as she yelled at him, telling him she hated him and when she fell for another role-holder it drove those broken shards into what was left of the ticking organ. He disguised his pain by convincing himself she was just playing hard to get, telling himself that she really did still love him and was just shy to admit it. Yet he knew, just like he knew she would forget all that time ago.

  
_'And because I love you I want you to be happy. With that wish alone, I brought you to this place and yet...'_   


  
He knew he was being selfish and that he should be happy if she was happy, even if she grew closer to others instead of him, even if she never remembered and hated him for dragging her into the game. But he wanted her to love him as much as he loved her.

  
_'Why must this be? And why do I want your love more than I want your happiness. I can only bear the end where I'm more than just your friend!'_   


  
Because even if Alice couldn't remember him, Peter could never forget her


End file.
